Recently, an electronic device having a display device provided therein is commonly used in our daily lives, such as a smart phone, a navigation device for vehicles, a digital camera, and a digital video camera. Such an electronic device is usually provided with haptic feedback, like vibration or other movement, which can be aware by user to enhance user's experience.
However, when haptic feedback occurs, it is possible to generate unwanted vibration or movement to the housing of electronic device that accommodates the display device, thus resulting in a potential collision between the housing and the body where the housing is joined.